Twins
by Liv Pierce
Summary: Hermione and Fred were engaged, but someone didn't want the marriage to happen. Eleven years later, Hermione has two surprises for Fred. Short first chapter, but I will update if you review, good or bad.
1. Past and Present

Hermione hurriedly packed her bags. She would never graduate from Hogwarts, even though it was just two weeks until the big day. No, for Hermione the big day would come in about 9 months when her son or daughter was born. But no one in the magical world would ever know, maybe not even her parents. He would certainly look for her, and her parents would be the first place he went. Yes, even her parents would be clueless as to where she was.

She was very happy when she found out she was pregnant. Still she was happy, just very sad her child would grow up without it's biological father present.

'Malfoy was right though,' she thought to herself, 'I'm just a muggleborn. He's pureblood, even if it doesn't matter to him. He deserves better.'

Her plan was to live in muggle America as a journalist, have her child and raise him or her on her own. With her mind set and her suitcase in hand, she set out to meet the Knight bus at the gate.

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

"Please can we go, Mom, please?" Begged Maddie. She and her sister, Stacie, had just been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They knew their mother was magical, but it was an unspoken subject in the Granger home. Hermione knew that her old life had returned quite unexpectantly, when the large, tawny owl landed outside her kitchen window.

"Yes, you can go. I hate the idea of going back, but I do miss it and the teaching job would bed nice," Hermione would finish her last two weeks during the summer then would teach Charms at her old school, "Go pack your bags, Professor Dumbledore is expecting us."

Within two hours, Hermione Granger and her twin daughters were popping their heads out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"How nice you could come, Miss Granger," the old wizard welcomed her. "Professor McGonagall will show you where you will all be staying, that is until the young Misses Grangers are sorted. And to let you prepare yourself, _he_, is working here, along with Harry and Ron."

In their rooms, Stacie asked the question both she and her sister had been thinking since they left the office. "Mama, who is 'he' that Professor Dumbledore mentioned?"

"Come here girls. In about a week, I imagine, you will meet your father. At Christmas you will meet his family. Of course you'll meet his brother Ron much sooner. Ron and I used to be best friends along with Harry Potter. You must not blame your father for not knowing you. It was my fault for leaving. He's going to be your flying instructor and will probably teach you the game of Quidditch. You get your red hair from him. You must call him Professor Weasley during school hours, after that whatever you fell comfortable with, Dad or Fred."

"We get to meet our Dad?" Maddie asked in a very low tone. "WE GET TO MEET OUR DAD?" She repeated this time very excitably.

"Yes, you get to meet your Dad. I think you two should meet him first. Just go up to him and start talking, don't let on who you are or who I am when he asks your names, proudly say your first and middle names, then before he can ask for it say your last name. I never told you this but your official last name is Granger-Weasley, this is the name they will call at the sorting ceremony." Hermione instinctively knew that her girls didn't know how to approach this man who was so close, yet such a stranger.

"When does her arrive?" Stacie asked.

"In one week."

ONE WEEK LATER

The girls were walking out of the great hall, just after breakfast, when they heard the front doors of the castle open. A tall man, about 6'3" walked into the entrance hall of the castle.

"Hello. Do you work here?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I work here. I don't believe you do though. What are two, very young students doing in school so early?" He asked.

"One of our parents work here," Stacie replied, "Who exactly are you?" She knew who he was, but thought it best not to let on.

"I'm Fred Weasley, Flying instructor. And you are?"

"I'm Madeline Molly," said Maddie.

"And I'm Anastasia Guinevere," said Stacie.

"Better known as Maddie and Stacie," Maddie explained further.

"Yes, but just who exactly do you belong to? Last time I checked no one would touch Snape with a ten-foot pole. And Dumbledore and McGonagall are too old. Neither Harry nor Ron is married. And you're American, I don't know any Americans that are working here." Fred tried to narrow it down.

"Well, we belong to two people who work here actually," Stacie went the long way about telling who they were, "So who do you want our mother or our father?"

"Who's your dad?"

"Well . . . we're looking at him for the first time right now." Maddie spoke this time.

"You can't be, you're looking at me. I'm not your father, not that I remember. I think that I'd remember if I fathered two eleven year old girls."

"You remember our mother. She used to live here. She went to school with our Uncle Ron. Do you know now?" Stacie asked.

"The only one . . . no you can't be . . . she can't have . . ." He was rambling. And he felt stupid.

"Hello, Fred. Nice to see you again." Hermione walked down the grand staircase to the entrance hall. Fred looked on in disbelief as his ex-fiancé walked towards him. "I see you've met my daughters, your daughters, our daughters."


	2. Reactions

Fred looked frantically between the eleven-year-old girls and Hermione. He now realized just exactly _how_ the girls looked familiar. They had his red hair, but it had the all too familiar fuzziness that was their mother's hair. One of the girls had green eyes like him and the other had brown eyes like her mother's. The news was slowly hitting him that he was a father.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why! I should have known. Who told you to leave?" Fred knew that Hermione wouldn't have left unless threatened. "Was it George? I'll kill him. He was always jealous." Fred was pacing now. He couldn't believe he had daughters.

"It wasn't him. Perhaps we should talk later, in private. They don't know everything either," She said the last part so quietly that only Fred could hear.

"Why don't we go out tonight, and leave the girls here? I'll tell you where we're going later. If they're anything like their father, they'll try to sneak out and follow us."

"Ok. Dumbledore wants me to show you to your rooms. They're next to ours, so you can get to know the girls." Hermione spoke as the four walked up the stairs.

"You know, I should have known something was up when they said their middle names. 'Molly' and 'Guinevere'. My mum and my sister's names. And 'Madeline' and 'Anastasia' were always your favorite names." Fred shook his head as he spoke.

Hermione looked over at the girls who were walking towards their rooms. She had planned on some alone time while she got ready to go out tonight with her ex for the first time in eleven years. "Why don't you girls go get to know your father better." This was not a question but a statement.

"I'll tell you about my . . . rather our family while your mother gets ready for tonight." Fred told Maddie and Stacie as they walked into Fred's rooms.

A few minutes later, with the girls settled on the crisply made bed, Fred proceeded to unpack and tell about his family. "Well, where to begin? Let's see, you've got a grandpa, Arthur, and a grandma, Molly, and a whole slew of aunts and uncles. There's Bill and Fleur and their daughter Mimi. Then you've got Charlie and Sally. They have Jr., Jack, and Sharon. Percy is married to Penny and they have Jill. Then there's my twin. Didn't know I had one did you?" He paused to let the girls shake their heads, "George and Katie have twins, too, Jim and Jake. Last you have your Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny, neither of who have married, yet. Bill and Fleur both work for Gringotts bank. Charlie still works in Romania with Dragons, and Sally used to work there, too. Percy works with the Ministry of Magic along with Penny. George and Katie work, and used to work there too, in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a joke shop George and I started in our 7th year here at Hogwarts. Ron's teaching here, too, and Ginny is at the Ministry. And your Uncle Harry, I'm sure you'll call him Uncle too, if you don't already, is teaching also." As Fred finished he walked into his closet to hang up some clothes, and Maddie turned to Stacie.

"Can you imagine? All that family, we've never even met Mama's family. I wish we didn't have to wait 'til Christmas to meet them."

Fred heard this last comment as he walked back into the room. "Why don't we go some time this week? If your mum is the same as always, she'll be done with two weeks of work in one. I'll talk to her tonight, ok?"

The girls grinned happily and told Fred they were going to go visit with Dumbledore for a little bit. Much to their mother's delight they had proven to love the magical world as much as she had at their age. They spent much of the day with Dumbledore and McGonagall. As the girls left Fred grabbed his jacket and walked the two steps to Hermione's suite. Before he could knock Hermione opened the door.

"Hi. I heard the girls leave. They'll be with Dumbledore for a while. He knows that we will be out so he'll make sure they're in bed. So where are we going?"

"To Hogsmeade of course. Oh, by the way, I told the girls I'd take them to meet the family. They'll all be at the Burrow tomorrow. Can you come, too?"

"Yes, it's about time I saw them again. At least Harry and Ron will be here tomorrow. That'll be the hard part, you know?"

"They'll be glad to see you though. Shocked and surprised, but happy. They missed you, we all did. So did your parents, why didn't you tell them?"

"I'll tell you everything when we go someplace to eat. It's a long story."


	3. Her Story

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've got school right now. But the good news is most of my classes give me lots of time to think up more to my story.

And thanks to my reviewers (I was so happy to see that some people like my story): Corvi, Lady Emily, sporty12gd4u, TMK, PurpleRivAngel, Me, VoldemortsVeela, Jessica, cactus, runaway mental patient, popshop123. Thanks ya'll. And on with the Chapter.

P.S. Sorry I know this is long, but I was editing a chapter early and found out I write like I talk, (southern) so I'll try to weed it out of there, but ignore it if it does pop up.

Chapter 3 

In the Three Broomsticks, a few moments later, Fred pounce, "Ok, we're here tell me. No more stalling. Tell." He commanded, impatient with Hermione's excuses for not telling him why she left without giving him a chance to stop her. She was a powerful witch and probably could have gotten out of any situation, but he was a Weasley twin, and could be quite powerful himself when he wanted to be.

"Well, not long after you proposed someone came to see me. No questions, Fred," She requested when he asked who visited her, "It was Malfoy, the older one. He told me that, and I quote, 'a mudblood and Fred, even though he is quite lower class, he deserves much better than you'. I've thought about those words a lot since I left. I tried to figure out why _he_, of all people, cared that you were marrying beneath you. I could never figure it out. Anyway, at first I didn't believe him, thought you could never judge me based on my parents, but then I thought about it some more and decided he was right. So I packed. I thought about telling my parents where I was going, but I knew that's the first place you would look and I didn't want to be found, so I decided to cut off all ties to Great Britain. How I could forget that the moment our daughters were born, McGonagall at least would know that I was still alive." She paused to catch her breath and give him time to sort through all she had just told him.

"Did you know? Know that you were pregnant?"

"Yes. I had found out that morning. I think someone told Malfoy that I was, and he decided to act. Anyway, I moved to America and became a journalist for a magazine there. You know, teaching was always what I had wanted to do. It was almost heartbreaking that I didn't finish school"

"Tell me about the girls."

"Well, Maddie's older by exactly one minute . . ."

"No way, _I'm_ older than George by exactly one minute!"

"Really? Well, she's the little leader, but she lets Stacie have her say in everything. Maddie's more like you and she's just as much the prankster. Stacie's more like me, but I see you in her, too. They're neither one as serious as me, but not as goofy as you. There's a lot of Weasley in them. Oddly enough I even see Harry in them.

Fred sat listening to Hermione talk, all the while getting angrier and angrier at Malfoy. He should have known all this information from the beginning. If it hadn't been for Malfoy he would have. He would have been married for nearly eleven years. He would have been happy for eleven years. When Hermione left, he didn't know what hit him, but he stopped living for a while. The shop went into George's control, and Fred laid around in a depression the entire first year Hermione was gone. Slowly he got himself together, and when Dumbledore offered him a job he was ready to except it. Now, thinking back, he realized that life would had been great if not for Malfoy. At least he was in Azkaban now. Fred just wished he could get his hands on him, he thought Malfoy should be dead for ruining eleven years of two peoples lives and making two little girls go without family for so long. As he was thinking, he remembered that Hermione had said that the girls didn't know everything yet.

"How much do the girls know about this?"

"Well they always knew about magic and me being from England. They thought that out split was mutual and that we were married. I raised them to never hate you for not being there or coming after me. They knew you name and what you looked like and they know about Harry and Ron. They can't wait to actually meet them. They didn't know about the rest of your family or mine, just that they have grandparents, but nothing else."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I thought that we should tell them before we go to the Burrow and tell everyone else. Harry and Ron were my best friends for seven years, so I think that we should tell them when we tell the girls."

"So, we'll tell them in the morning?"

"Yes, I'd insist on telling them myself, but I want them to see that you had no hand in driving me away. That's why you should tell your side. Oh, I just remembered, the girls know but you don't. Their last name isn't just Granger, but Granger-Weasley. I told them that when I found out you were going to be teaching here, too. I told them that we must both be referred to as Professor, and they could call you Dad or Fred, whichever they feel most comfortable with, after school, and then I told . . ."

"I hope they want to call me Dad." Fred interrupted her.

"Yes. I do too. But I told them that they can continue going by Granger, use the hyphenated one, or just use Weasley. I think they'll want to use your last name somehow, but I think they're so used to Granger that it may stick around as well."

Hermione took a sip of her drink, sat back, and sighed. She was finally, fully happy and content. She loved her girls with every fiber of her being but there had always been something missing. She now realized that that something had been someone and that someone had been Fred. She didn't know where this relationship would go (secretly she hoped it would pick up where it left off), but she did know that she had desperately missed his company.


	4. Harry and Ron

A/n: I'll keep this short. Thanks to all my reviewers. I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapters. So, none of this belongs to me, except Maddie and Stacie, the Weasley cousins and the plot. On with the chapter.

Chapter 4 

The next morning came too soon. Hermione knew Stacie and Maddie were good tempered and rarely got mad, but when they did, that was when the Weasley temper kicked in. She hoped and prayed that the girls would see it her way. That they would see a young, pregnant 17 year old, happy, but still scared of the future. Then they would see that same girl threatened by some horrible old man. Hermione realized they were only eleven, but they were mature for their age and should, she hoped, be able to sympathize with her seventeen year old self.

After she got dressed, and before she woke the girls, Hermione went to Fred's room to wake him up. She stood at his door knocking for several minutes, before she realized he either wasn't up yet or was ignoring her. She tried the door and found it unlocked. As she pushed the door open she saw the sleeping lump of Fred in the bed. She called his name, with no answer. She tried again and realized that nothing short of knocking him over the head would wake him. She walked over to the bed and started to shake him awake. As she touched his shoulder he flipped to his back and grabbed her and pulled her into a Weasley bear hug.

"I missed you, you know? You should be waking up beside me, not next door."

Startled, she stared him for a few minutes, then, "I . . . I . . . I missed you, too."

"Then why didn't you try to talk to me?"

"We can talk later," Hermione didn't feel she could answer him until she had thought about some more first, "We've got to tell the girls and Harry and Ron. If we don't get Stacie and Maddie up now, they'll never get up," She paused and looked down at Fred, now laying on his side with the blankets over his head, trying to go back to sleep without Hermione noticing, "Much like their father," She shook him, laughing, as he protested, groaned, and moaned, much like a child refusing to get up on a day there was no school, "Fine, I'll go get the girls. They can wake you up. And trust me they're rough, when they want someone up," She walked to the door, and as it squeaked, she saw Fred bound out of bed and quickly threw on the nearest clothes. He knew what an impatient kid was like on Christmas morning, still being one himself, and for the girls meeting family was Christmas.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You can be ruthless, you know? Come on let's go get them."

"It's about time. Ron and Harry will be here in a few minutes. By the time the girls get up, Harry and Ron will be eating breakfast."

As they walked into Maddie and Stacie's room, they found the red headed twins sitting patiently on their beds.

"We though you'd never get here," Maddie looked impatient, as she scowled, much like Hermione used to when she would get on to Fred and George for giving first years test products, "We've been thinking. We want to shock Harry and Ron like we did Dad."

"You called me Dad," Fred was elated to be called this. He turned to Hermione, "They called me Dad."

"Why wouldn't we?" Stacie looked confused; "We've always referred to you as that. That's what you are."

"Yeah. Well anyway," Maddie was still impatient, "We thought we'd wait till they are in the Great Hall, then go in and just start talking to them. You can use those Extendable Ears to . . ."

"How do you know about those?" Hermione turned suspiciously to Fred, "Did you give them a pair?"

"No, Mom it wasn't Dad. We talked Professor Dumbledore into taking us to Diagon Alley and we saw them in the store window." Maddie explained, "But, anyway, you use those to listen in and then make an entrance like Mom did when we surprised Dad."

"Ok, they should be there now, go on. We'll be there in a few minutes."

As their mother spoke, Maddie and Stacie ran out the door and down to the Great Hall. As they walked in they saw two tall men sitting side by side at the teacher's table. One had black hair that was messy, and the other had their father's red hair. This one was talking with his mouth full.

"Follow my lead," Maddie whispered to her sister, as she walked towards Harry and Ron.

"Hello, professors."

"Hello." Both Harry and Ron answered.

"Do you mind if we call you 'Uncle'? We always did at home." Maddie asked Harry.

"Uh, sure. Do I know you? Do you know them?" He asked the twins, and then turned to Ron.

"I don't know them. They do look familiar. Who are your parents?" Ron looked very confuse, but continued eating.

"I thought," Stacie spoke, "It would be obvious, I mean you spent nearly seven years with our mother. And you've known our father your whole life, Uncle Ron."

"Who did we know for seven years and you knew your whole life?" Harry asked Ron.

"Parvati?"

"No, we saw her yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right. Lavender?"

"No, who have you known your whole . . ."

"Entire, from the moment you were born. Mom was right, you two are a bit thick." Maddie interrupted Harry.

"Well the only people I knew the day I was born was my family. And it has to also be someone who knew the 'seven-year person', too."

"Bill?" Harry started listing again.

"No."

"Charlie?"

"No."

"Percy."

"No."

"Fred or George?"

"Ah, now there's a possibility. Is one of them your father?"

"Yes, took you long enough. Now do you know who our mom is? Eleven years ago. Who did Fred or George date then." Maddie hinted some more.

"That you know." Stacie added.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Right you are. And what do the young men get for their correct answer, Fred?" Hermione and Fred had walked in as Harry said Hermione's name.

"Well I believe that they get their best friend and nieces back. And a story."

"Oh, goody-goody a story," Ron pretended to be an excited little kid, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "And two new friends. Yippee."

"Come upstairs and you and the girls will learn the entire truth about what happened eleven years ago."

"In Hermione's sitting room she told her story again, with Fred telling his part along the way.

"He's dead," Harry fumed when Hermione finished, "I'll order him to have the Dementor's kiss. I could get him today on any of his Deatheater activities." As well as being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he was also head Auror in the Ministry of Magic.

"No. I'm just as much to blame. I could have stayed, but I didn't so don't waste your energy. I just want to go on with my life. So come on lets go to the Burrow."

As she said the last part she stood and walked to the fireplace. Holding out a small jewelry box, everyone took a pinch of the floo powder and each called out 'The Burrow!' when they stepped into the fireplace.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I want to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed my story. I also want to thank all of those who have read, but haven't reviewed. I know that many of you will be disappointed when you go to read the 'new' chapter and all it is is this Author's Note (I get disappointed too), but I wanted to let you know what my update schedule is like. I can only update on Thursdays and Fridays, but I promise I will update on those days as often as possible. If this changes, I will try to let you know.

Thanks a million,

Liv 

P.S.

I'm thinking about posting another story I've written, but this one is a bit different. It's about Hermione, Ron, and Harry traveling into the future and meeting up with Good Charlotte (I'm a huge fan of theirs). Anyway it would probably just be what I've written so far, and nothing more (unless I get responses as good as those towards this story).

Love,

Liv

All the world's a stage

And High School's a cage


	6. The Weasley Clan

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Georgiexhk- I'll try to answer your questions. School has not started yet, that's why there are no timetables. The twins haven't been sorted yet so they get to live next to their parents until they are (they'll be there at the summer and Christmas and Easter holidays too). School starts in about a week after chapter 6. Only some of the teachers are the same but some are new. These are the teachers:

Headmaster-Albus Dumbledore

Transfiguration-Minerva McGonagall

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Harry Potter

Charms-Hermione Granger

Ministry Business (this is new)-Ron Weasley

Flying-Fred Weasley

Potions-Severus Snape

Care of Magical Creatures-Rubeus Hagrid

Divination-Remkula Sifedah (Her names are pronounced ream-cool-uh and sif-uh-duh. She'll be called Kulie though). I took my best friends' names (Callie, Julia, Mary and Nikki) and mixed some of the letters up to get both of her names (I used their first names for hers and their last names for her last name).

Corvi- what do you mean? Harry and Ron _are_ happy to see her. When Ron says, "Oh goody-goody a story. And two new friends. Yippee." He is being sarcastic and is really just joking.

Disclaimer: Blah-Blah-Blah. You get the idea.

Chapter 6 

The first to roll out of the Burrow's fireplace was Ron, then Harry, Fred, Hermione and finally the twins. As the six people from Hogwarts dusted the ashes from themselves the others turned to stare at the new found Hermione and the young girls who looked so familiar, but they had never seen before. Mrs. Weasley was the first to react.

"Well, when were you going to let us I on your little secret," She rounded on Harry, Ron, and Fred, "Hermione's back! Oh, dear you should have never left, it's wonderful to see you again. And who are these beautiful children?"

Hi, Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you again. These are my daughters, Maddie and Stacie. They are starting their first year at Hogwarts this year."

Hello, dearies," she smiled at the children, then pulled Hermione to the side, "Who is the father? And why isn't he here with you?" Mrs. Weasley go right to the point.

"He is here with me. Think Mrs. Weasley. The girls are eleven years old."

"Oh, oh, Fred you devil. Get in here and explain."

"I just found out myself, Mum! How can I explain? I mean I know how it happened . . . you know the girls coming to be and all." Fred was very nonchalant, however everyone around him was turning red with the obvious reference towards certain actions in the past.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Fred didn't know why everyone was embarrassed.

"Come on. I'll tell everybody why I left, while Fred tries to figure out what was wrong with his sentence." Hermione grabbed her daughters' hands and walked into the living room, while laughing at Fred.

As everyone settled into chairs and on the floor Hermione started her story. When she was finished, Malfoy had many more death threats. Hermione again told them that she just wanted to get on with her life.

"Well, at least he's in Azkaban," Mrs. Weasley settled back in her chair, trying as always to find justice somewhere, "Hermione, dear come help me finish dinner."

As Hermione rose to go to the kitchen, her daughters were being introduced to the Weasley clan. Fred went in order of age starting with Bill and finally ending with Ginny. Maddie and Stacie soon found, though they liked all their cousins, that they had the most in common with Jim and Jake the other second-generation twins. Jim and Jake seemed to be the male counterparts of Maddie and Stacie, both sets of twins being eleven years old and red-headed. Jim and Jake were of course, also starting Hogwarts that year. Most of the other cousins were already in school and were telling Maddie and Stacie all about the four houses. Every Weasley cousin was in Gryfindor and they assured Maddie, Stacie, Jim, Jake, and Sharon that they would be, too.

"How can you be sure?" Jake inquired. He was the younger twin, and oddly enough exactly one minute younger. Ginny walked into the circle of kids and decided to put her two cents into the conversation.

"Well, you never can be sure, can you? It is very likely though seeing as every Weasley ever born has been in there." Ginny settled onto the couch, between Mimi and Stacie. She was only fourteen years older than Mimi, who was 13. Junior who's real name was Charles, was 13. Jack and Jill were 12 and Sharon or Shazzy as she was called, was also eleven and had been quickly brought into the tight circle of twins. The children and Ginny sat talking, while in the kitchen Hermione told Mrs. Weasley all about here eleven years in America.

A/n: Sorry this is short. Hopefully the kids will be in school in the next chapter. Do me a favor please and read my other story, Time. Review please and just tell me the truth about what you think. I'll post another story tomorrow.

Liv


	7. School

A/N: Sorry this took so long. My classes got the better of me (my grades have gotten better, though). Please forgive me for not updating. OK, so here's the next chapter (I hope this is up to ya'lls standard).

SCHOOL 

The following days flew by and soon it was the first day of school. Maddie and Stacie didn't have to take the scarlet train to Hogwarts like the rest of the school, so they got to help make sure everything was set up for the first week of classes. They did this while anxiously waiting for the rest of the students to arrive.

At six o'clock that night Maddie and Stacie stood on the Grand Staircase waiting beside McGonagall for Hagrid to bring the other first years in. A few seconds after the last older student found his way into the Great Hall, the doors to the castle burst open, showing Hagrid in front of twenty-two scared eleven year olds.

"'Ere ya are, Professor, the first 'ears for ya."

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall said this, then looked to Maddie and Stacie, who walked down the few steps and took their place in the crowd.

"In a few moments, you will pass through those doors and begin your education. I will call your name, you will come to the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, it will then tell you where you belong." Several sighs of relief passed through the crowd when Professor McGonagall told them how they would be sorted.

"Come now, we're ready," she turned and lead the nervous first years into the Great Hall. There were gasps of amazement as the first years took in their surroundings. The ceiling reflected the clear blue, star-filled sky of outside. There were candles everywhere and everything looked as magical as it was supposed to. Maddie and Stacie had, of course, seen this about thirty minutes earlier, but then the Great Hall had been empty. As they looked around they saw Mimi, Jr., Jack, and Jill scattered around one table.

". . . And now the sorting." Professor Dumbledore had been speaking and as he said this the first years snapped to attention. McGonagall brought out a tattered and clearly old, pointed hat. As it was set upon a stool it broke into song.

The Hall erupted in applause as the hat finished its song.

"When I call your name, please come forward:

Aflem, Susan . . ."

This went on for some time, with each table bursting in applause as a first year was added to their house. Soon it was Maddie's turn.

"Granger-Weasley, Madeline."

Maddie walked forward with her head held high, though inside she was shaking with nerves. She was scared that she wouldn't be put in the same house as her cousins and more importantly her sister. She was soon on the stool with the hat on her head.

"Another Weasley I see. Though disguise your father's trickster ways under the name Granger. This shall be difficult, won't it? Quite smart, like your mum. And devious like your dad. And brave on top of that. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"You think _I'm_ hard? Wait till my sister gets up here. She's twice as smart and just as brave." Maddie though.

"Another set of twins, too? Well I've only separated one set of twins before and always thought it was a bad idea. I think I'll follow tradition . . . Gryffindor!"

Maddie hopped off the stool and ran over to her cousins. As she sat down beside Mimi, Mimi said, "Now let's hope Stacie gets over here, too."

"She will," Maddie told her, "She will."

A few seconds later Gryffindor was erupting with cheers again as Stacie made her way to the table.

"See, I told you she'd be over here." Maddie told Mimi. She didn't tell her, however, that the sorting hat would never again separate twins.

Maddie and Stacie watched as Gryffindor gained 3 more Weasley's and 5 other kids: Jason Hopkins, Simon Day, Everett Zelnorp, Lila Quartermaine, and Cynthia Shocoshom. As the last first year was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore rose, clapped his hands and the feast began.

"So, Jill, when do we get our class schedules?" Stacie asked Jill, who was caught off guard.

"Wha . . . huh? 'Class Schedules?' Oh, you mean timetables. 'Morrow morning. We'll all be paired with Slytherin, I can tell you that now."

"Oh, OK."

They continued eating in silence for a while. Slowly everyone finished eating and turned to look at Dumbledore, waiting for his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have some introductions to make. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Harry Potter," He paused for the applause, "Hermione Granger is our new Charms professor. And to complete the famous trio, Ron Weasley is teaching a new course: Ministry Business. Madame Hooch retired at the end of last year and taking her place is half of the infamous Weasley duo, Fred Weasley. And last, our new divination professor is Remkula Sifedah. Now a few reminders. The list of forbidden objects are posted on Mr. Filch's door. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for any unaccompanied student. Now prefects, if you would please lead your house to your respective dormitories." And with that the hall exploded with noise, as all students rose to go to bed.

I can write prose and poetry, just not poetry about the four Hogwarts' houses, sorry. I'll try to update more often, but don't hurt me if there is a period of nothingness it's just school getting in the way.


	8. Professors

A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry that this took so long. I want to thank exist2inspire for the enthusiasm that prompted me to update. I also want to thank all my other reviewers for chapter 7. Now I hope this is good, and I hope you review.

Disclaimer—I really don't know why we have to write these, I mean I've never claimed to own Harry Potter or anything else J.K. Rowling owns (just kidding, I know perfectly well why these need to be written).

On with the story—

Hermione sat looking at the students filing out of the Great Hall. As the last student exited (_Last to enter, as well_ she noted), she rose and joined the little circle Harry, Ron, and Fred had formed.

"School started 10 minutes ago, and already you all are planning on mischief," she said with a smile as she wedged in between Harry and Fred.

"Just how to sneak out to Hogsmeade, 'Mione." Harry joked as he shifted to give Hermione room. His black hair was as messy as ever, but his glasses weren't the same round, black frames of his youth. "Hey, what'd you think about that new Divination Professor?" He asked Fred and Ron. Ron showed his obvious approval of Remkula Sifedah, but Fred voiced another opinion.

"She's ok, if you like the type that has a name you can't pronounce, but I've seen better." He was looking at Hermione when he said this.

"I'm sorry you can't pronounce my name. Professor Weasley, isn't it?" The tall, brunette divination teacher approached the group, "Y'all can call me Kulie, though."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Kulie." Hermione smiled warmly at the only other female professor under fifty.

"How'd ya know that this is my first time at Hogwarts?" Kulie asked Hermione.

"Well, for the past eleven years I've lived in various cities in the United States and you have an accent from the southern states. But it's ok you'll get to know Hogwarts as well as we do in no time. And," she leaned in, so only Kulie could hear, "I'm sure you'll never get lost, because you have a couple of admirers in Harry and Ron." Kulie laughed at Hermione's last statement and then bid the group goodnight and left to go to her rooms, flanked by Harry and Ron on either side of her.

"Those two will be in a fight over her within a week." Fred predicted as he walked Hermione to her rooms.

"And you aren't interested?" She asked jokingly.

"No, I've got my eye on another professor."

"Well, I'll have to warn, Professor McGonagall." She laughed.

"As much as I'm sure she is a good date, I've heard Dumbledore has his own plans. No. My eye is on the only other young professor at Hogwarts and the mother of my children."

Hermione blushed at Fred declaration of his feelings for her. They soon reached the side-by-side doors of their rooms.

"Goodnight, Fred."

"'Night, 'Mione." Fred replied as he bent down and kissed Hermione on the check. As much as he would have liked to kiss her as he used to, he though she might like it better if they took it slow.

A/N: I know it's short. And I know it's probably not that great (and I'm horribly sorry about it), but please don't blame me. My mind is getting used to writing Fred/Hermione again and it's taking a little while (thoughts for my other stories keep popping up). Please read, review, and write your own (I usually read the stories of my reviewers).

Peace and Love,

Liv


End file.
